Love Hurts
by Demyx-Hearts-Axel
Summary: Axel's an uncontrollable red hair when it comes to relatioships but does Roxas have what it takes to calm him down?


_Love Hurtz AkuRoku Fic_

_Well where do I start? How about where I am at the moment, sitting under a tree in my local park with a bottle of vodka contemplating on why love hurts and always manages to fuck you over. I guess it would make more sense if I started from the beginning when I met the person who stole my heart._

_Sora had woke me up early on a sun filled morning that happened to be my birthday. He decided that for my seventeenth birthday he was going to take me to the club where his boyfriend works, yes I did say boyfriend. Me and my brother Sora both swing for the men in our lives, he found his one unlike me who keeps finding the wrong one. So I obviously said no but my brother being my brother gave me the cute puppy face and I caved. _

_The day went by quite quick with all the presents from my mom Tifa and my dad Cloud they were great parents the best anyone could ask for. I went upstairs to get changed but to be honest I wasn't sure what to wear to a strip club. So I went with my black shirt red tie and black jeans. Sora started yelling up the stairs that we were going to be late so I grabbed my wallet and headed down the stairs, out the front door and into the taxi with Sora. The whole way there Sora kept straightening my tie and telling me to push my fringe out of my face and how I wouldn't be able to pull anyone the way I was dressed. When we finally got there Sora ran in dragging me behind, I had to throw the driver a £10 note through the window. _

_The inside of the club was beautiful it was purple and black with satin drapes and leather seats even at the bar. Sora dragged me up to the bar and asked for two Jack Daniels and cokes. The bar tender had shoulder length silver hair and when he leaned over the bar and kissed my brother I nearly died. So this was Riku I guess my brother had taste, Riku said the drinks were on the house as it was my birthday and I smiled as I thanked him._

"_I think it's me you should be thanking!" the voice came from behind me and as I turned round I was met with the most breath taking man I've ever seen in my life. From his gorgeous red hair to his piecing green eyes and the most unique black tattoos underneath his eyes. I completely forgot how to talk and breathe. _

"_Hello, earth to Roxas. Roxas? Someone's talking to you" Sora's voice was clear I was just finding it hard to speak. _

"_Erm hey and thanks, I'm sorry I'm Roxas, I just …" _

"_Just got lost in my eyes? Or was it just my pure sexiness? I'm Axel by the way" I couldn't help but smile at him there was something about him that made me smile. I couldn't stop staring at him, we ended up drinking shot after shot and really got to know each other, but to be honest all I could do was get lost in his emerald eyes. He offered me another shot of Vodka when a guy with a blond mullet ran up behind Axel and spun him round. _

"_Boss one of the dancers called in sick and they are due on stage in half an hour" Axel nodded and the blond ran off back through the door he entered. _

_Axel looked at me and a very worrying smile appeared on his face as he leaned in closer to me._

"_You know how to dance Roxas? I would appreciate a dancer round about now" he said with a cheeky smile._

"_I, I….I can't dance on there are you mad?" Axel just laughed at me and Riku turned his attention to Axel and slid down the bar._

"_I'll dance for you Axel, I can be ready in 10 minutes if you like?" Axel nodded and Riku jumped the bar and ran out the same door the blond had gone through a few minutes before. _

_I must say seeing your brothers boyfriend get up on a stage and strip down to his underwear was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Sora decided he was going to go back to Riku's and I was all wrapped up in Axel. God he was so sexy, I wished at that second he would just ask me back to his place so I could get rid of my sexual frustration that was building up in my pants. That's when my wish came true Axel leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear._

"_What do you say to you and me at my place now?" I've never jumped up so fast in my life I grabbed my jacket and ran to the door, Axel started laughing at me and then managed to make his way to the door and we walked round to the car park. He took out his keys and hit the alarm button on them the lights flashed on a sexy red Lamborghini the inside was as good as the outside with it's black interior. _

_Axel's house wasn't far from the club and he was just as eager to get out of the car and into his house as I was. We both got out of the and Axel dragged me up the steps to his front door, the door was open before I even saw him take his keys from his pocket. He pushed me through the door and up against the wall removing my coat and closing the door behind us. My head started to spin as he pushed himself against me and his lips got closer and closer and the tension was killing me. He leaned in and his lips met mine, my heart jumped up to my throat as his lips travel down to my neck. I couldn't help my reactions after that my hands travelled down his chest undoing each button along the way. His shirt fell to the floor, he looked at me with a stern look and placed his hands on his hips._

"_Now who said that you could take off my top huh?" I looked up at him with puppy eyes, he placed his hand on the side of my cheek and kissed my lips._

"_You're lucky you're so cute!" he pushed me harder against the wall and unbuttoned my pants and placed his hand down my underwear. The feeling was immense and I couldn't control the sounds that came from my mouth as he stroked me so gently, I found a piece of heaven that night in Axel's embrace as we made love for the first time it was magical and I felt like I had found the one for me. _

_The following morning I awoke next to my red headed wonder and he was already awake with breakfast waiting for me. We were having a nice chat about us meeting and what had happened last night when he looked at me with a look I didn't recognise._

"_I should warn you about something Roxy. I erm, I'm the kind of person who can't deal with a relationship I have to move on to other people, I don't like repetitive partnerships I just don't do long term. I just thought I would let you know before you fall for me" I nodded and thought to myself I can do this one night doesn't mean I would spend the rest of my life with him. _

_I waited a full week before I realised that spending all this time with Axel was making me do the opposite of what he asked me to, I could feel myself falling for him and falling hard. Maybe I would be different for him, maybe he would want to be with me forever like I wanted to be with him. Another week came and went and my feelings for Axel just grew stronger and stronger although we weren't dating I felt like we were. He told me I was his little Roxy his partner so I took that as maybe he wanted us to be dating. One Saturday night we were at the club and we both had had a few to drink and I asked him there and then if we were dating because I had to know. He told me we were and that he loved me, that was the most amazing night of my life to be told by the person I love that they loved me back. _

_Which is why when I turned up at the club unexpected one day to surprise Axel and found him making out with the blond guy with the mullet, I was in shock and instantly upset._

"_What, who, why?" I cried out as they separated from each other, Axel looked at me and then took a step towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off and felt the tears in my eyes. Axel's face was a blur to my vision now as I waited for his reply._

"_Roxas I'm sorry I did try to tell you, but you wanted more and I warned you I couldn't" _

"_Oh please Axel, don't blame this all on me! You're the one who agreed to date me, you told me you loved me and wanted to be with me! And now I find you here with… whoever the hell this is!" The blond shifted uncomfortably and began to walk away, until Axel grabbed his arm._

"_Don't Dem"_

"_Oh Dem! Ok no Dem don't go Axel obviously wants you now and not me, I'm all used up and boring now he knows me so please feel free to take him he obviously wants you now! To take you home lead you on for a few weeks maybe even a few months then this will be you finding him with some other blond!" Axel reached out for me once more and I pushed him away._

"_You know what Axel screw you! I had my heart broken way too many times before and you! You are the last to do this to me I swear by it! Bye Axel I hope you're fucking happy!" with that I stormed off out of the club grabbing the bottle of Vodka off the side. Once I left the club I headed to the park that wasn't far from my house as I felt the tears pour down my cheeks. I found my way deep into the park and sat under the tree I sat under as a kid and opened the bottle. As I took swig after swig I couldn't get the image of Axel out of my head I felt all my love and emotion every feeling I have for Axel swimming around my thought's. I would never find love everyone I dated got to know me then all of a sudden wasn't interested, well I couldn't take it anymore I wouldn't take it anymore I finished off the Vodka and smashed the bottle against the tree. The glass shattered in my hand and I picked the largest shard. The only thing going through my head was Axel and the pain was unbearable I took the glass to my wrist and dragged it across deep and slow and then the same for the other side. There was a lot of blood and I began to become light headed and everything started to go dark, the last thing I remember was seeing my phone light up beside me and reading Axel's name across the screen._

_Axel's POV_

_The phone just rang out and I began to wonder what the hell he was doing to not answer the phone, it went through voice mail so I left him a message._

"_Roxas I'm so sorry, I'm on my way over to your house please let me in, I was thinking and I was wrong I really love you Roxas. I love you more than anything please just take me back, I'll be there soon Roxy, please I love you" _

_At that moment I felt a pain in my chest like my heart had stopped beating for a second but it passed as I continued to Roxas's house._

_I took a short cut through the park to get there quicker, I was in so much of a rush I wasn't paying attention to the trees passing me by. I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and hit redial. It began to ring and heard Roxas's ring tone in the distance. Why was he in the park and not answering? I followed the ringing until I saw his body motionless at the base of a tree, a which point I began to run. I lifted his body into my arms noticing all the blood. I saw the gashes on his wrists and placed my fingers to his throat, I waited for at least a subtle even faint beating of his heart. I must have waited at least 5 minutes before I gave up. I placed my cheek to his mouth to check for breath before i found there was none. I held the blond in my arms close to my chest, my lover, my life. How could I have been so blind, so stupid? I pulled out my phone and dialled Riku's number to tell him everything as the tears rolled down my cheeks and onto Roxas's lips. _


End file.
